Bootcamp
"Captain Bootcamp" is Looger's right hand lackey. He's taken on the persona of a drill sergeant in our world. He's really just a big lug, and Bobby's having none of his bully tactics. - 'Instruction Booklet' Bootcamp 'is one of Looger's henchmen, and is by far the largest of the Lizards. He is also the semi-final boss of the game. 'Appearance In his human form, he takes on the form of a large muscular drill sergeant. He wears army boots, camo pants and shirt, and a beret. In his true form he is actually a gigantic serpent-like monster with a pair of tentacle-like appendages coming out from the sides of his head. His skin is mostly dark green in color except for the yellow line on his nose. His eyes are glowing yellow and he also has fangs pointing upwards on the sides of his mouth along with spikes going from his muth to his chin. 'Story' "Its time for a little basic training, in how to' DIE!"'' ---Bootcamp before fighting Scaler. After leaving Iridium, Scaler and Leon fly into Bootcamp's Lair. When they arrive there, Bootcamp comes up out of the green substance and catches them by surprise. Scaler then insults Bootcamp's appearance by saying that now that Bootcamp is in his true form, he takes ugly to a whole new level. Bootcamp then starts attacking Scaler. But thanks to Scaler's new Fruzard form, he was defeated easily. Beaten, the large monster screamed in pain before sinking back into the pool of green liquid. After collecting the egg Bootcamp was guarding, Scaler and Leon then flew off to their next destination: Voidrem. '''Strategy Throughout the whole battle, Bootcamp's weakness is his eyes. To hurt him, turn into Fruzard and shoot his eyes as much as you can. One of his attacks involves eating Scaler before spitting him out. To avoid this, jump onto the vine to your right and ride it to the next platform when Bootcamp pulls his head back. When going to another platform, be careful to avoid the spikey surprise cocoons. If necessary, shoot them with Fruzard to gain more space. Bootcamp will also try to blow Scaler into the surprise cocoons. When this happens, keep running forward (but be aware of the surprise cocoons). After you shoot him a few times, he will try to eat Scaler again. After taking out around a one-fifth of his health, he will sink into the green liquid. A few seconds later he will rise back up and breathe fire at Scaler. This attack is instant death. To avoid this, jump onto the vine and proceed to the next platform. He will keep doing this until all the vines have burned away, leaving Scaler one platform to fight on. Bootcamp will then shoot out two fireballs. These can easily be destroyed by shooting them before they get too close. Once destroyed, there is a brief moment where Scaler can shoot Bootcamp's eyes. Once he gets to half health, he will once more sink into the green liquid before coming back up again. Afterwards, he gains a new attack where he releases a loud roar that pushes Scaler back. Just like before, keep running forward until he stops and then start shooting him again. This is the only attack he will do for the rest of the fight. 'Trivia' *During the entire battle Bootcamp is submerged up to his neck in green liquid, making his body impossible to see. *He is the largest out of Looger's henchmen. *He is voiced by Ron Allen. Category:villians Category:bosses Category:Characters